A divine angel
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: ok so sorry if its been 20 years since i wrote a story but I have just been busy lately. Anyways had a bit of inspiration this time to write one based off someone so divine, so dearly beautiful through my eyes. same drill as my other stories but i think you guys know by now :P and just a reminder this is from simon's point of view :P Anyways enjoy guys :3


In time you learn that you don't love someone because of their looks, their physical possessions, but rather you learn to love them because of the melody they produce inside their heart that just draws you into that hypnotic state just to be with them. You look beyond their imperfections and see that no matter how they see themselves as imperfect, through your eyes you just can't help it but see them as a truly diving angel. Even as distance may be a factor since some couples may be so far away, you ache for them and their beautiful melody. You would do anything just to make them happy and keep hearing that beautiful tune inside their hearts and feel that ignited spark inside each other's soul. Sure even if they deny that they may be beautiful, but even if they do through your own eyes you see them as truly being beautiful as a divine angel flying majestically in the sky.

There may be times in life where you may face a rough road in life which may drive the both of you into despair but regardless of that time you overlook that moment and remember the main reasons why you truly love that angelic angel. If anything you strive just to make sure that they are happy both in life and in love. Through the eyes of others they may see that you spoil the one dearest to you, yet through your own eyes you love to spoil the one that you truly love because through your eyes you see them as if they are the royalty in life. The happiness that is felt between two happy souls is the one thing to just make each other's world revolve against each other in eternal happiness.

In reality you see how other couples may call their loved ones "babe" or "baby" but you on the other hand would rather call them something more meaningful. You call them something along the lines of "beautiful" "divine" "angelic" and so forth because through your own eyes that's how you see them. They may deny it but if anything you truly become blinded by such majestic beauty. If anything, you call them something meaningful because even from the first day both souls have met until today…the one thing that has never changed is the fact that you still truly see them as one beautifully divine angel.

Over time, the one that you truly fell in love with since day one become more and more a part of you that you start to not only see them as your girlfriend but also as a divine wife. The road up ahead may be a bit difficult for you but with that one constant motive to hope that someday you make that one fantasy of uniting both worlds into one reality is the one thing that will always ignite the fire to always keep on going. After all the one thing that you want to fight for is not only for her love but also for her happiness. Even so your own thoughts of insecurity may eventually dominate you and you may have that fear of someday losing her. Even so you strive and overcome those insecurities just to see her happy in life.

The fever of lust makes it feel as if your heart and mind have been taken over by the one you love the most. Even as if they try to push you away, you still stand by her side and show them that you aren't going to leave their side. Those constant fights may wound your heart but also it makes you a stronger person and teaches you your own mistakes that way in the future you learn your own mistakes. These wounds help shape you and even help you aid in how to not only make you but also the one you dearly love even happier in life. Love is just the affection that is wanted by one another but lust is the desire of just wanting to be with that someone you dearly love. After all if it was lust not only would be fighting for her love but also to change her world and make yourself be heard. You feel as if you want to be her knightly angel there to protect and make her wildest dreams a reality.

Even if it's you against the world or even against any odds, you still battle and fight till the very end. It's the fuel of their love that will make you fly as high as the sky and feel as if you have enough strength to take on almost anything. When you truly love someone, and even as much as they may hurt you throughout time, if anything you will learn with the experience is that you will always strive to make sure she is happy in life. You start to reminisce about the moments you had together from the day you first set eyes on each other to even the day you first heard each other's voice. You can't help but just imagine the feeling of a love so strong that you can just imagine the feeling of holding them close in your own arms. You can't help but hear the echo of their own voice as if soothes your mind like a harp playing a melody. If anything you can't help but wish of more moments like this to come over time, almost as if you enjoy her presence. You feel as if the moment, both souls are together, time has frozen and the feeling of her love will forever remain in your heart.

With each stare into her eyes you can only see what a beautifully divine angel she truly is. Even in your mind you just can't help but wonder how someone so beautiful just walked into my life. I must truly be the luckiest person in the world. The one constant thing in life will never change. Ever since the first day I have ever set my eyes on someone so beautiful, so alluring, so divine, heh words can't even describe how beautiful you are to me, is the same person I shall forever love today, tomorrow and beyond. She's not just my beautiful star, but a divine angel, my angelic queen. Words can't even express the love and not even the lust that I have for you. The hopes of one day seeing each other face to face is my one dream of making it a reality. If you truly love someone, the one thing you will always keep a promise to yourself is that you will always remain by their side regardless of how rough life may be. Because in your own eyes you will never stop seeing the one beautiful angel you met ever since day one.


End file.
